Love and Friendship
by Yukino Tsukino
Summary: Izayoi Sakamaki, Yō Kasukabe, and Asuka Kudō are off on another adventure! Who are these mysterious new enemies? What do they want? Why are they after our heroes? Read on and find out on what happens next!
1. Beginning Problems

**_Anata No Hikari Aru No: Hi! This is my first FanFiction!_**

_**Yō Kasukabe: Anata No Hikari Aru No does not own _Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sō Desu yo? (_**Problem Children are Coming from Another World, aren't they?)**__**_

_**__****_Anata No Hikari Aru No: Yup! And this is a pairing where not most wrote about! Read on!_****__**_

* * *

_**__****_Chapter 1: Unknown Feelings?_****__**_

Yō Kasukabe, Asuka Kudō, Izayoi Sakamaki are all taking a nice stroll in the forests. They were getting bored and decided to go outside. Although they know the Black Rabbit is probably angry, like the time where they wanted to go to a festival and a "so called joke" about going to leave the No Names community if she doesn't catch them.

Yō Kasukabe now sensed a presence coming near them. It seemed as if they were armed. _'Maybe about 3 is going to kidnap us if I don't do something.' _Yō thought.

Yō sighed.

Izayoi heard it and looked over on her side. Her eyes were closed but were opened back up again with a sort of angered look.

'_She must have sensed something_.' Izayoi thought.

Yō then spoke through telepathy somehow to both Asuka and Izayoi warning them about the 3 people who looked like they were following them.

Izayoi stopped, grabbed 3 rocks, and threw them to where the hidden strangers were.

Yō and Asuka both sweatdropped on this.

"Did you have to go that far?" Asuka asked

"What if they were spies?" Izayoi countered. (He really wanted them to be blown)

"Or probably someone who Black Rabbit sent, though it is strange." Yō said while petting her Calico Cat.

"But we should go back. I don't like the feeling I'm getting around here. It feels as if we are going to die in a few minutes." She continued.

While they headed back, Asuka asked Yō something.

"How did you tell us something in telepathy, Kasukabe – san?"

Yō smiled. "That's a secret. But it will be useful since we don't want unwanted people to hear, right? Besides, the less you know, the less you will be in danger, ok?"

"Ok. Just don't put yourself in danger." Asuka replied.

"Or you will be the one in danger." Izayoi said.

After they returned, they were about to get a huge lecture from the Black Rabbit. But Izayoi didn't seem to be listening or even care.

* * *

Izayoi POV:

'Kasukabe seems to be tired. I wonder what's happening to her.' I thought.

"IZAYOI – SAN!" Black Rabbit yelled, angry he didn't respond.

"What?" I said then smirked.

"Are you even listening?" Black Rabbit asked.

"He could be tired. Let's just go to our rooms." Yō responded.

"Yeah. Kasukabe – san is right. We had enough for today." Asuka agreed.

I smirked. Then I went back to my room.

* * *

Yō POV:

'Mou! This lecture is taking really long!' I thought unhappy.

'Huh? What's going on with him. He seems to be spacing out. Wonder what's up. Uh – oh. My heart is getting weak. This isn't good. Could it be the ancient relic, Gungnir?'

(I borrowed the ancient relic, Gungnir, Senki Zesshou Symphogear, sort of the same but different story.)

'I hope it doesn't take my life right now.'

"Do you understand?" Black Rabbit asked.

"Yes." Both I and Asuka said although I didn't have any idea what she just said.

"Izayoi – san?" Black Rabbit asked.

"Izayoi – san?" she asked again.

"IZAYOI – SAN!" she yelled.

That snapped him out of it.

"What?" he said then smirked.

"Are you even listening?" Black Rabbit asked.

"He could be tired. Let's just go to our rooms." I responded making sure they don't cause another explosion.

"Yeah. Kasukabe – san is right. We had enough for today." Kudō said.

Sakamaki - san smirked. Then he went back to my room.

'I should just go back.' I thought

* * *

Izayoi POV: (Again!)

'I felt my heart beating. Could it be I have fallen for one of them? No way. But then why is my heart beating?' I thought.

I decided to go back to my room until I saw Kasukabe. She was holding onto the wall and looked feverish.

* * *

Little did he know, he started falling in love.

* * *

_** Anata No Hikari Aru No: My first chapter is finally DONE!**_

_** Yō Kasukabe: Why am I suffering? :(**_

_** Anata No Hikari Aru No: Now now! Don't worry! At least you are the main character! Oh and I'm gonna do a new story for Anime/Manga next week! It is different one. Not this one so look forward to it! I'm making more and more stories! See ya later!**_


	2. Trouble Brewing

**Yukino Tsukino: OMG! I'm SOOO SORRY! I couldn't think of anything but now it's here! I'll make 2 chapters tomorrow for my apology!**

**Y****ō Kasukabe: Yukino Tsukino changed her penname. Yukino Tsukino doesn't own ****Mondaijitachi ga Isekai kara Kuru sou desu yo?****. **

**Yukino Tsukino: I want to thank Guest, Zingyhall for your reviews! Even though there were only 6 reviews I'm still happy! Sorry to interrupt! Read on!**

_**Normal POV:**_

"Oi! Kasukabe!" Izayoi – san yelled.

She looked up. "Sakamaki – san? What are you doing here?"

"Nevermind that. Are you ok? You don't look well."

"I'm fine. Just a bit weak."

Izayoi touched her forehead. "You're burning up. You call that fine?"

She lost consciousness and almost collapsed on the ground if Izayoi didn't catch her.

He picked her up and ran as fast as he could to get medical help.

_**A few minutes later…**_

"Kasukabe-san…" Asuka said in a worried voice.

The healers came out of the room. Kuro Usagi, Asuka Kudō, and Izayoi Sakamaki went over and asked how she was doing.

"She's fine though for some strange reason, she is incredibly weak."

"She's weak?" Kuro Usagi asked.

"Yes. We are guessing it is because of exhaustion but we aren't sure. She should be up soon."

"Thank you." Asuka said.

They nodded and left while the 3 went inside.

Izayoi frowned at the sleeping girl. It bothered him that she is always on her own. He was familiar with the feeling of being alone and didn't wish it on his friends. He wondered what the reason for her being sick was. She could've just told them instead of keeping it to herself. She should realize they were always going to be with her. He glanced at Asuka and she nodded as they read each other's thoughts.

They had been through a lot since they met each other. Calico cat, Yō's animal companion and friend, hopped up to the bed and laid near her.

Their thoughts were pushed away as they saw Yō waking up.

"W-where am I?" She muttered.

"In your bed." Izayoi said.

"How did I end up here?"

"Izayoi-san saw you collapse and got medical help." Kuro Usagi informed her.

Yō blinked. "Ah. Now I remember. Thank you Sakamaki-san."

He just nodded.

"Kasukabe-san…you know you aren't alone right?" Asuka asked.

She smiled at them. "Of course. You guys are with me. I know."

"You can always tell us what's wrong." Kuro Usagi suggested.

"Thanks, but really, I'm fine. Don't worry. It's probably because I was tired."

"Ok. Well then-" Izayoi got cut off by a –

_**BOOM!**_

Their heads snapped out the window.

"What was that? Is something or someone attacking?" Yō asked in a worried tone.

"We better go. FAST." Kuro Usagi said.

All 4 of them ran out the door and saw smoke and black dust.

"What the?!" Asuka cried out

"Over there!" Yō cried, pointing toward the sky where they saw 3 figures coming down.

"Guess we better take them out!" Izayoi said and started going toward them.

"Wait! Ugh! Let's go!" Kuro Usagi said to the others. They followed Izayoi running as fast as they can.

Izayoi and Yō jumped and kicked the 2 figures while the 3rd one dodged and escaped.

"Me and Kasukabe will handle these 2 while you take the one that escaped!" Izayoi shouted to the other 2.

"Ok! Be careful!" Asuka shouted as they ran off to find the other one.

"This is gonna be fun." Izayoi said.


	3. Hidden enemy?

**Yukino Tsukino: Hi! As I promised! Another fanfic! **

**Izayoi: This better be fun.**

**Y****ō: Yukino Tsukino doesn't own ****Mondaijitachi ga Isekai kara Kuru sou desu yo?****. **

**Yukino Tsukino: I get it. I get it! Read on!**

* * *

_**Normal Pov:**_

'They just keep on multiplying!' Yō thought as she punched the intruder.

"Sakamaki-san! We better think of a plan. They just keep multiplying every time we hit them!" she said as they both hit them.

It was half an hour and they just didn't go down! When they punch them they somehow split up and keep multiplying! Just what are they?!

"Oi! Kuro Usagi! Kudō! Just what in the world are they?!" Izayoi shouted as the 2 girls were looking for the intruder.

"THEY COULD BE DEMON LORDS OR SOME MONSTER!" She yelled back.

_**Back to Kuro Usagi and Asuka…**_

"Asuka-san. I can't sense the intruder. Can you?" Kuro Usagi asked.

"No. Do you think it's some type of equipment that makes them invisible or a gift?"

"It's not a gift. I never heard of a gift that makes you invisible. So it must be something else."

_**WHAM!**_

Asuka got punched and was flying back to a wall.

"ASUKA-SAN!"

_**THWACK!**_

Kuro Usagi got whacked in the face and fell to the ground with a thud.

"Are you ok?!" Asuka cried out in shock.

"Yes. I'm fine. But who in the world just did that!"

"I'm your worst nightmare. You will now die by our hands." An unknown voice said. "You'll regret fighting with us."

"Sakamaki-san, look at the red bracelet around their wrists. Do you think that's the problem?"

"Gotta be it. Let's go after it."

It has been 2 hours and they were getting exhausted. None of them saw the view of Kuro Usagi and Asuka. They were too preoccupied.

Izayoi went after the red bracelet around their wrists and surprisingly, they disappeared instead of multiply. Immediately, curses flew out of the intruder's mouth as they realized the 2 found out the weapon.

Yō took a pause to loook for her friends and was horrified when she saw blood on their hands.

She quickly ran to them and checked to see, hopefully, that they were still alive.

"Asuka-san! What happened?!" She said in a worried tone.

"W-watch out. The enemy can disappear and hide their presence."

That was all to make Yō look around cautiously to look for the person who did this to her friends.

However, she didn't have to wait long as she was whacked and flew to the wall.

"Kasukabe-san?!" Asuka cried out in surprise.

"If you don't leave you will end up like your poor excuse for fighters." The voice said.

Yō wiped the blood off her mouth and stood up. She activated her necklace to sense the enemy. She located him going straight toward her and she immediately held out her fists to punch him and he was sent toppling down to the ground.

"Amazing. Not most people can sense my presense." The voice gave a laugh and they knew the enemy was a man. "Though you won't be living much longer."

Yō sensed the man and she was horrified to find that he was heading to her injured friends.

She immediately took action and punched him before he killed them.

What surprised her was that she got cut up by knives and immediately got cut all around her body.

She struggled to get up because she was already exhausted by her earlier fight. She cried out in pain as the man twisted her arm and broke it. She fell to the ground.

"KASUKABE-SAN!/Yō-SAN?!" Kuro Usagi and Asuka both cried out.

"Now for you 2." The man said.

They both covered their heads and closed their eyes.

Is this…the end?


	4. What happened? Are we safe?

**Yukino Tsukino: Hi! The 2****nd**** one I promised you! **

**Izayoi: Where was my part in the last chapter!**

**Asuka: Hey! It's no fun to make us look like weaklings!**

**Y****ō: Yukino Tsukino doesn't own ****Mondaijitachi ga Isekai kara Kuru sou desu yo?****. **

**Yukino Tsukino: Please review~!**

_**Normal POV:**_

**FLASHBACK:**

"Now for you 2." The man said.

They both covered their heads and closed their eyes.

Is this…the end?

_**KAZING!**_

They waited.

And waited.

Nothing happened.

They opened their eyes.

Their eyes widened in horror at the sight.

Blood on the ground. Someone jumped in to save them. And that someone…

Was Kasukabe Yō.

"I wasn't about to l-let you kill my friends." Yō spat out more blood.

"Kasukabe-san…Why?" Asuka choked, tears spilling out of her eyes.

"Yō-san…" Kuro Usagi covered her mouth with a shocked expression.

Yō turned to her friends. She gave a sad smile with tears leaking from one of her eyes.

"You guys are my f-friends. I didn't want y-you t-to g-get hurt."

The man pulled the knife out of her and stepped back. "So you would go that far to save your weak friends."

Yō turned to him with a glare. "Friends and family make you strong. You might think they're your weakness but they are always by your side."

The man laughed coldly. "Well it seems that they just killed you. It's their fault for making you go to the extent of making you throw your own life away."

She fell to the ground on her knees. She coughed out more blood.

"Kasukabe!" Someone shouted.

They turned and saw Izayoi running toward them with an injured arm.

His eyes widened as he saw their condition. Yō looked as if they just beat her up for days without stopping, Asuka had bruises and cuts and what looked like a sprained ankle which would explain why she didn't stand and try to dodge, as well as Kuro Usagi.

"You'll pay for hurting my friends." Izayoi said.

"Sakamaki-san. I'll try to stall him so take Kuro Usagi and Asuka out of here!" Yō pleaded.

"And what? Just leave you here to die? Have you lost your mind?!" He replied to her crazy plan.

"Please! You'll get worse if you stay. Get the healers to heal you. At least you 3 will survive and can protect No Names. Just sacrifice my life!" She pleaded.

"NO." Replied all 3.

She gave them a small smile, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. "Then at least take this."

She put the necklace that she treasured and put it around Izayoi's neck. "This'll help you locate his presense." She explained.

He nodded and caught her as she fell forward, darkness overcoming her.

_**The Next Day…**_

Yō laid on the bed with her feline companion beside her.

Meanwhile, the others were in another room chatting about what happened earlier.

"Jin, do you know who they were?" Asuka asked.

He shook his head. "They were probably very strong demon lords or gifted people. But I never encountered them before."

Izayoi thought back to the fight yesterday.

FLASHBACK:

He had set her down on the ground gently allowing the other 2 who couldn't fight at this point to take care of her.

"Whoever you are, you'll pay for hurting them." He said in an angry tone.

The necklace allowed him to sense the man's presence and without difficulty, he knocked the man unconscious and whacked him again as punishment for beating up his friends.

FLASHBACK ENDS:  
Fortunately, the man wasn't hard to beat because the 3 weakened him but the bad news was that he escaped along with his other allies which annoyed the others.

"I hope she wakes up soon…They said her injuries were serious…" Leticia mumbled.

"I'm sure she'll wake up." Asuka said, trying to convince herself despite feeling worried.

"Which reminds me…"Kuro Usagi said. Everyone turned their attention to her. "Izayoi-san, you should return her necklace soon."

He blinked. He completely forgot he still had it! The necklace was still tied around his neck.

"But…It doesn't make sense. Why in the world would they attack us?" Jin said.

"Whatever the reason, we should watch out." Izayoi said.

"Otherwise we could get defeated…"Asuka mumbled.

Then they heard something.

_**THUD!**_

Why that shocked them was because that sound came from Yō's room.

Their eyes widened in horror.

Yō could be in danger! OH NO!


	5. Intruder?

**Yukino Tsukino: Hiya! I thought of a new idea~!**

**Izayoi: Yeah…Sure.**

**Asuka: Maybe she will reveal the truth~!**

**Y****ō and Kuro Usagi: Yukino Tsukino doesn't own ****Mondaijitachi ga Isekai kara Kuru sou desu yo?****. **

**Yukino Tsukino: Please review~!**

_**Yō POV:**_

I woke up and found that I was in my room. I checked and saw a scar on my skin where the ancient relic, gungnir was…

I guess it's almost time. I wonder how much longer I have until I…

Completely disappear.

I knew ever since I was little.

Ever since my disability to walk.

There was an accident. That involved me.

It was at a concert. When a figure had an army and attacked. Most innocent people died at that time. I was able to walk with the necklace my father gave me. The 2 singers who were at that concert somehow transformed and started fighting back.

I was at the stands and watched in shock and confusion. The stand I was standing on broke and I fell. I got my leg injured and saw one of them come after me. I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst. But one of them. The singer saw me and protected me. She told me to run. I tried walking away because my leg was injured. I looked back and saw that something came toward me. And pierced my chest.

I got sent flying back. And blood was over me. One of them ran over to me and told me not to die. To not accept death. I opened my eyes but the figure seemed blurry in my eyes. They seemed relieved and set me down gently. Then she sang a song. And that was all I saw before I lost consciousness.

Then I somehow activated it when I tried to protect a little girl. It looked exactly like the one that the singer wore but less equipments.

Then I received that letter. To come here.

The window suddenly broke open and I turned. My eyes widened. It was the same person! The person before!

_**Normal POV:**_

"Well, well. Too bad you're friends aren't here little girl."  
Yō tried to stand but had completely forgotton that she gave the one thing that allowed her to walk to Izayoi.

"Oh? You can't walk? Ha. You just made my job a lot easier."

He went forward with a knife. She watched in horror as he came closer. But before he could kill her for good, the door broke down.

Seriously. Izayoi broke another door.

"Kasukabe-san!" Asuka cried.

All of their eyes widened as they saw the intruder from before.

"What? How the hell are you still alive?!" Izayoi said angrily. He picked up Yō and went back to his friends.

"Are you ok?" Leticia asked.

Yō nodded. They turned their attentions back to the intruder.

"Hand us the holder of the ancient relic, Gungnir." He said. "Or we will kill you. With no hesitation."  
"What are you talking about?" Kuro Usagi asked, confused.

"The girl, has the possession of the ancient relic, Gungnir. We need that power for our use. Now hand her over."

"As if we're stupid to just hand her over, you bastard."

Yō looked at him. Did he just get protective over her? She shook away that thought. He's just protecting her because they were friends.

"This is not a place to fight. If you want to do it, do it somewhere else." Asuka said.

"Hmph. Fine then. You were warned. We will capture her, no matter what. You have been warned. We won't go easy just because you are No Names powerhouse."

He left in a cloud of dust.

"Yō-san. What was he talking about? The relic, Gungnir? And why were you on the ground when we saw you?" Kuro Usagi asked.

"…You see…"

"If she doesn't want to tell us, we shouldn't force her." Izayoi said.

Yō shook her head. "No. It's fine. I can't keep the secret forever."

They nodded. They went to a room and Izayoi put her down on the couch. After they were seated, she started talking.

"The relic is…"


	6. A Thank You

**Yukino Tsukino: Please review~!**

* * *

_**Normal POV:**_

"The relic is…He was talking about the relic inside me. Gungnir. My power is something like to hold others hands or destroy them."

"Hold others hands or destroy them?" Izayoi repeated.

She nodded. "He probably wanted to exam the relic to search its powers."

"But we still don't know where they are from or where they come from." Kuro Usagi said.

"It might be from my world. I'm not sure."

"And how did you obtain this Gungnir?" Jin asked.

Yō explained about her past.

"Sorry to interrupt, but how come you were on the ground then?" Izayoi said.

"My father gave that necklace to me so I would be able to walk. Ever since I was little, I had the disability to walk and can only walk if I have the necklace."

Izayoi nodded in understanding. "Well you can have it back now." He tossed the necklace toward her to which she caught and put around her neck.

"But there is something I don't understand." Asuka said.

"Un. I agree. The fight between those…monsters is over. So it doesn't make sense to why he would want it." Yō agreed.

She tried to get up but went back down.

The others looked at her in shock.

"What's wrong Kasukabe?" Izayoi asked.

"My legs feel paralyzed. Why?"

"It's probably that needle he hit you with. Izayoi-san, please take her back to her room. We shall look for the healers. And don't leave her side. Something bad might happen again." Kuro Usagi instructed.

"Ok. Ok." He said and picked her up.

"Kasukabe-san, are you sure you're ok?" Asuka asked with worry in her voice.

She smiled. "I'm fine. Thanks for worrying."

The 2 left the room. While they were walking, Izayoi asked her something.

"Why did you look like you were alone?"

She looked up at him. She looked back down. "I never had friends when I was little. I was always alone. Calico Cat and my father were my only visitors."

"You do know you aren't alone." Izayoi said as he glanced down at her.

She smiled at this. "I know. I will always be there for you guys too. No matter what it takes."

He smirked at this.

He took her to her room and gently placed her on her bed, placing the covers over her.

"Sakamaki-san, I might get you guys hurt. Would you guys still stay by my side?"

"I don't know about the others but yes, I will."

She smiled again. "Thank you.


	7. A Little Talk

**_Normal POV:_**

"Yō-san, when you said you can hold other's hand, what did you mean by that?" Kuro Usagi asked.

They were now currently outside, helping with the No Names Community chores and stuff, but they decided to take a break.

"Ahhh, that means I can get along with people. I can make peace with them in a way."

"I see. Is that a gift?"

"No. It's just a relic. It's not part of the gift I have."

"Ehhh. Then does this relic thing of yours can tell them to leave you alone?" Izayoi asked.

"No. It's not used for that purpose."

"If it can, it can at least keep you out of danger." Asuka said.

"Too bad it can't." Izayoi said.

"That's impossible. I don't think there is even a gift like that." Kuro Usagi said.

"What happens if you use it?" Izayoi asked.

"It can take away my life and kill me."

The 3 looked at her in complete horror.

"WWHHAATT?!"

"Mou, don't be so loud."

"How can we not worry?!" Asuka said.

"If I don't use it, it won't kill my life. The less I use it, the less I have a chance of dying."

"Then DON'T use it at all." The 3 said altogether.

She sweatdropped. "I know. Don't worry. It's going to be my trump card if something bad happens. Don't worry about anything."

'How can we not?' Izayoi thought.

"Well, we better go and help out. And Izayoi-san, you have to help out too."

"No." He said and leaned against the base of the tree. "I have a plan to tease Kuro Usagi though."

Kuro Usagi looked furious. "What are you planning?"

"Ara, then I will join." Asuka said.

"Me too. I want to tease Kuro Usagi too."

"What?!"

"Okay! Leave it to me!" He said.

"MOU! YOU PROBLEM CHILDREN!"

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" They laughed

…

"Ha. Laugh all you want. I will capture that power. No matter what."


	8. Captured?

_**Normal POV:**_

It was 2 weeks since the incident of the intruders. Yet there didn't seem to be any evidence they were going to attack any time soon.

Yō was walking around with nothing to do. Izayoi was out somewhere doing whatever he did, Asuka was back in her room as well as Kuro Usagi. She doesn't know whre Jin, Lily, or Leticia were and they were missing for 6 hours. So she decided to go out looking for them. They didn't seem to be inside because she looked everywhere but no result.

Just then, the leaves started rustling. She looked at the bushes cautiously but relaxed when she saw it was the 3 she was looking for.

"Where were you guys? I was getting worried."

"Sorry. We just went out for a walk." Leticia said.

Yō nodded and the 3 walked back together. Though what she didn't notice was the 3 had evil grins on their faces.

* * *

_**Where Izayoi is…**_

Izayoi had been walking around but he saw no enemies nor any traces of anything or anyone attacking.

He had no intention on losing his friend.

He was being cautious because they could probably destroy anything with Yō's power. Just like she said, she has the power of making friends or to destroy something.

What exactly what are they planning? It was already 2 weeks yet no sign of them any-

Just then he heard a scream. What made him run so fast was that it sounded just like Yō.

* * *

_**Back to Yō… (Before the scream)**_

She was walking back with everyone until Lily got distracted and chased after a butterfly. Although she had no idea why, she just chased after her along with Jin and Leticia.

Lily stopped suddenly. The 3 or rather Yō looked at her, confused.

"Is there something wrong?"

Lily chuckled. What the surprising part was it sounded like a guy. Lily slowly turned around.

"You sure are stupid." The imposter said.

Her eyes widened as she realized it was trap. This imposter wasn't attracted to a butterfly but they were leading her straight to a trap.

She took a step back from the 3.

"What did you do to the others?" She demanded.

The 3 transformed back and it was the same opponent from when they attacked at the community before. Although, this time for some reason, they wore cloaks but Yō saw that the hoods were down and saw their faces.

"If you really want them back, come with us." One of them said.

"And if it's a trap?" She asked cautiously.

"You can't beat us alone."

Just then, someone attacked from behind with a knife. It hit a non-vital spot but she would lose consciousness from blood loss. And then something hurt her so badly she let out a scream.

She noticed that someone was using some kind magic power to get to the relic near her heart.

Blood came out as the sword was pulled out. She kneeled down, in terrible pain.

"I attached a numbing poison so you will probably be numb for about 3 days."

"Oi! Kasukabe!"

Izayoi ran as fast as he could as he recognized the scream. His eyes hardened and he glared at them as he saw her condition.

"Teme, what did you just do to her?!"

"Don't come near. We won't hesitate to kill her or the children."

"What do you mean?"

"We have the kids, Jin, Lily, and Leticia in our possession. If you care even a little, you won't attack."

Izayoi made a tch sound as he saw them take off with Yō.

He slammed his fists down. He wasn't able to protect her again.


	9. Pain

_**Normal POV:**_

"WWHHAATT?!"

Kuro Usagi and Asuka had their jaws dropped as Izayoi told them what happened.

"They capture Kasukabe and the others." He said.

"DIDN'T YOU AT LEAST TRY TO CHASE AFTER THEM?!"

"Stop yelling, Kuro Usagi. I tried okay?"

"We have to go after them!" Asuka cried.

"But we don't even know where they are." Kuro Usagi said.

"Izayoi-san, do you think you have some kind of clue?" Asuka asked.

"Nope. There was no evidence. Nor any traces of their whereabouts. They covered it pretty good."

"This isn't helping! Let's go to Shiroyasha-sama to see if he has any ideas!" Kuro Usagi said.

"But we never exactly told him, did we?" Asuka asked.

…

**Wherever Yō is…**

Yō is currently in a container. Filled with some strange liquid.

"Good job. You caught the relic holder." An unknown voice said.

"She is really weak, though." A woman said.

"That doesn't matter. She has the famous relic, one of the last. The others were destroyed and even if this is a fragment, it consumes her body every time she uses it. All we have to do…is to force her to use it." The man said grinning evilly.

…

**Shiroyasha's place…**

"What did you want?" Shiroyasha asked.

"Do you know anything about this relic, Gungnir?" Kuro Usagi asked.

"Hmmm…" Shiroyasha said, a hand on her chin. "It is said that those relics were to be long gone gone. Why do you want to know about it?"

"Kasukabe seems to have a fragment of it near her heart." Izayoi answered.

"And these guys also captured not only her, but Jin, Lili, and Leticia." Asuka added.

"That's not good." Shiroyasha said.

"Is there a problem?" Kuro Usagi asked.

"If they force her to do it, it's gonna end up messy. They probably don't know what would happen to them if they get it out of her."

"What's going to happen?"

"Not only will it end up killing her, the beast inside it will take over her body and destroy this world, including herself. She will end up in total darkness unless someone snaps her out of it."

"Is there any solutions?" Izayoi asked.

"If there is, I don't know. But it will turn bad if they get their hands on the relic's power."

**Back to Yō…**

"WAAAAHHHHH!" Yō screamed as a terrible pain inflicted her.

She screamed again. It hurted so much that it would possibly kill her.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"


	10. I'll Save You!

_**Normal POV:**_

"Izayoi-san, what are you going to do?" Shiroyasha asked.

"What?"

"Are you 3 going to abandon her? It will turn out worse if you do by the way."

"Of course not." Was their reply.

The 3 made their way out of her home.

'There's no way I'm abandoning her. This was my entire fault. I let her be captured and didn't protect her.' Izayoi thought angrily.

"Izayoi-san, thanks to Shiroyasha-sama, we might have a clue as to where their bases are, or at least where they are hiding. Do you know any of these places?" Kuro Usagi asked.

Izayoi took a look of the map that she was holding.

"Nope. They seem like hidden areas."

"This might be harder than I thought." Asuka said.

'But we have to find her. Or else!'

…

"Lili, do you think we can get out?" Jin asked.

"No. Leticia, do you think you can?"

"No. It confines our power when we are in here it seems."

Unfortunately for them, they were stuck in a cell in what looked to be underground.

"Who were they?" Lili asked.

"They were probably the same people who attacked No Names when we were gone." Jin replied.

"Hopefully someone finds us."

…

"AAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHH!"

Yō couldn't take it. They forced her to activate and the experiments ended up terribly. She turned into her frenzy mode. Covered in a red and black like cloak with red eyes, she turns into something like a monster. She loses control and forgets who she is and anyone else. Even her close friends.

The relic appeared on her shoulder tearing part of her clothes as big yellow relics that looks sort of like a rock and a pillar, entered out of her body. It was already killing her and the monster was on the brink of coming out if it wasn't being stopped by her. She stopped it before the monster could come out. She was having a hard time trying to stop it from coming out because her body got weaker and weaker every time it's activated.

She was also having a hard time trying to rest because her body ached at night after having been tested without stop at what she guessed was morning. They didn't stop and keep on testing out the relic inside her.

She's losing hope that no one will save her in time. That it will be too late. That the monster inside of her will appear. That she won't be able to spend any time with her friends again. That she will die by their hands.

'The only regret I have might be that I never protected them. This might actually be the end.' She thought smiling. A tear fell from her eye.

…

'It'll be fine Kasukabe. I will definitely save you. No matter what it takes.


	11. Losing Hope

_**Normal POV:**_

Izayoi left on his search to look for Yō. He hated to admit it but it felt lonely without her. Kuro Usagi and Asuka were also feeling down about letting her be easily captured.

He checked the whole forest and and checked around the hidden areas that Shiroyasha told them about. So far…Nothing.

He was getting seriously irritated. It had been 2 days and still no clues.

Where were they?

…

"Oi, Boss, it's been 1 week and this girl has been holding out." The female of the group said.

"Hmph. So she still chooses not to release her ultimate power. Although she's going to be done for soon. All we have to do is retrieve the other relic that Takuma has already gone to retrieve and she'll be our puppet." The man who seemed to be the boss said.

"My brother? Hmph. But what if she still holds out?"

"She won't. She probably values her friends more."

"That's why she won't. She cares about them and won't release her ultimate power because she doesn't want to hurt them."

"No. But don't forget that we have her 3 friends in custody. We can use them to blackmail her. She won't want them to be killed."

"Man. That's a terrible thing to do." But by the way she was grinning evilly showed that she doesn't really care. "We are already doing something illegal. Putting tests on the girl is already illegal as well as kidnapping those kids. Now what? Destroy this world?"

"The relic will have hold on the holder. In other words, if this brat turns into her ultimate power, the relic will make her under our control and we can control her to destroy whatever we wish."

"But what if they stop her?"

He laughed. "That won't be possible. There is only one way to stop her."

"What's that?"

"You have to kill her completely for you to stop her."

…

"Leticia? Done?" Lili asked.

"Only a little bit more…Done."

"Ok!" Jin whispered. "Put it out of the window. Then the others will definitely find us!"

Leticia put a small fake bird out the window.

"I'm glad we had that with us. Though it would have helped if we knew about it sooner." Leticia said.

Lili and Jin laughed nervously.

"Hopefully they will know."

…

Izayoi, Kuro Usagi, and Asuka looked around.

"Doesn't seem like there are anywhere near." Asuka said.

"The places Shiroyasha-sama were experiment places that were usually done illegally. It was illegal because it killed about a thousand innocent young kids or teenagers." Kuro Usagi said.

Izayoi nodded. "There were containers and some other things in there as well. But what if there was one hidden one?"

"We checked everywhere but there was no sign of life." Asuka replied.

"They could have made a new one or either it was one of their ancestors or something." Kuro Usagi said.

"But if it was illegal in the past, why start it on Kasukabe-san?" Asuka asked.

"Let's hope she holds out on whatever they are doing to her." Kuro Usagi said.

"Maybe there is something they know that we don't." Izayoi said.

"But we know about the relic inside her and what will happen to her. What else is there?" Asuka asked.

"Well if she does turn into her monster or whatever form, she will just destroy everything including themselves, right?"

Kuro Usagi and Asuka blinked. That is true.

"But why would they create something that would clearly destroy them too?" Kuro Usagi asked.

"They must have some sort of plan to control her."

"That's possible." Asuka agreed. "Why else would they kidnap Kasukabe-san when they should also know she would destroy them? But how do we know nothing happened?"

"No one said anything of anything destroying them. It's already been a week but Kasukabe must have endured it."

"I get it." Kuro Usagi said.

"And no red clouds appeared either. Shiroyasha did say red clouds will appear if they did transform her because of her complete anger." Asuka added.

"Just because those things didn't happen doesn't mean we should just relax and wait for it to happen." Kuro Usagi said.

"But how do we beat her?" Asuka said as she frowned. "It must be strong if they want her power."

"Maybe we knock her out or something." Izayoi shrugged. "Maybe we just knock her out and she'll return back to normal?"

"If this is decided, let's go search again." Kuro Usagi interrupted.

The 2 nodded and continued their search.

…

"Geez, how hard is it to find a stupid relic?" The man known as Takuma said. "I've been searching for 10 hours and STILL no sign! Ugh!"

He looked around a bit more. He sighed.

"Guess to the other experiment lab then. This is so irritating. Why couldn't he have sent more people who are better at searching then me?"

…

Yō slowly opened her eyes and saw that the no one was there. The relic fragments are starting to get out of control after every transformation. It was starting to come out of her body. The biggest one is where her shoulder is located. She was pretty sure all her body is numb and she wouldn't be able to move for a while. She pretty much lost all hope anyone would come. This seemed to be one of the newest experiment labs for relics. She was analyzed before but no one seemed to notice the fragment near her heart. And the ones who did didn't take it out because they were scared they would accidently kill her because it was too close. She had to take rehab for 1 year because of the incident. She lost too much blood before.

She considered herself a nobody because everyone shunned her because she was the only survivor. And now the people she could rely on, the people she trusted, the people she cared about, the ones she could call friends…

Were they even looking for her anymore?


	12. Clues and an Extra

_**Normal POV:**_

Still no sign.

"Mou! Where do you think they hid her!?" Kuro Usagi said.

"I'm tired. We've been walking for a long time. Shouldn't we take a break?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah. If we get too tired, then we will be in a helpless position. Izayoi-san! Why don't we take a break?"

Izayoi sighed. He knows they were walking for a long time but this was no time to take a break!

"Fine." He said while sitting down. They took out the bag they needed and took out some refreshments.

"Kuro Usagi, was there anything that related to the relic before we came here?" Izayoi asked.

She shook her head. She took a bite of her rice ball. She thought about it.

"Mnnn, nope. I think this is the first time. If it did happen, then I don't know the history."

Izayoi sighed. "We've been searching for a long time but still no response. Is there any way we can locate her?"

As if on cue, a small bird had arrived, flying down on them.

"What's that?" Izayoi asked.

"I don't know but it looks like a letter is attached to it." Asuka said.

Kuro Usagi untied the note and started reading it with Asuka and Izayoi reading behind her shoulder.

To No Names,

Please help us! This is Jin! Leticia and Lili are with me safe and sound! We are trapped in an underneath cellar and request your help immediately! We've also been hearing strange noises. What is strange about it is that it sounds like Kasukabe Yō and she seems to be in pain! Please help!

Jin Russel

Their eyes widened in horror at the 2nd last sentence. Kasukabe Yō and she seems to be in pain?! What were they resting here for!

"Hold on, there is a P.S. on the bottom." Asuka pointed out.

P.S. Follow this bird and it will guide you to us.

They let the bird go and it seemed to heading for a direction. They chased after it with Kuro Usagi carrying Asuka. They made sure not to lose sight of it.

…

The container opened and Yō fell down with a thud. She struggled to get up. But when she looked up, she got kicked. Seriously. She got kicked in the face and she fell down again.

She heard a woman laughing at her misfortune and saw faintly a man grinning down at her.

"W-W-Who a-are y-y-you?" She said in a weak voice.

"You can still speak?" The woman said surprised.

"Hmph. I'm the boss around here. And you'll obey my commands as your master."

"As if." She said.

He sighed as if he expected she would say that. "You wouldn't want your 3 friends to get hurt, do you?"

Her eyes widened in horror.

"What did you do to them?" She demanded, her power returning.

"Oh nothing. But if you want them to be safe, you'll unleash your ultimate power."

She glared at him in disgust.

"Even if I do unleash my ultimate power, the others won't be defeated. They will beat you."

"If that's so, then I bet they could find you with no trouble, right? If that's true, then they would've saved you now. It seems they don't care about your wellbeing."

"Akira, Takuma still hasn't found the red crystal." The woman said.

"Sayuri, tell him to continue searching." The man said.

"What red crystal?" She asked.

"The red crystal will make you obey my every command. Even in your rage, you will listen."

Yō stood up after struggling for a while. "I won't let you control me that easily."

She got out her gift card and tried blowing them away. But they dodged and he whacked her from behind.

'It's always like this. I'm always in the way.' Yō thought as she got crushed to the wall. She became unconscious.

"Ungrateful brat." Akira spat.

"Well, you ARE hurting her-" She trailed off and held her hands defensively as he sent a glare her way.

"Anyway," he said changing the subject. "Sayuri, get this brat back in the container after collecting the relic out of her body. I want to try something to make her obey our commands only with no recognitions of her friends. So I'm going to try to find a way to do that."

"Ok."

He left the room and Sayuri walked over to the poor girl.

"Poor girl. She's just another weapon to be used, just like me. Oh well."

She picked up the girl and threw her onto a bed. She grabbed some equipments and pulled the relics out of her body. Then she noticed her necklace.

"What is this? A necklace?" She asked confused.

She just left it and continued her concentration on the relic.

* * *

"Oi, Akira. Where exactly are those red crystals?" Takuma asked.

He searched for 3 days but nothing.

"You STILL haven't found them?"

"Then search yourself. I can't find them. Let's see you try."

"Lazy brat."

"Speak for yourself."

"UGH! I ALREADY HAVE PROBLEMS WITH THAT BRAT AND YOU'RE JUST MAKING THIS WORSE!"

"Geez, chill dude. I'll still search for them alright?"

"Check that secret area."

"K. I'll report if I found anything."

"You better."

"Maybe not."

"Shut it."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. Bye."

He turned off his communicator.

"Geez. What a moody guy. He's not doing anything and he's calling me a lazy brat."

He got up from where he was sitting and started running in search of the relic crystal.

* * *

"Just great!" Izayoi yelled angrily.

They were following the bird out to nowhere and it just decided to run out on them.

"Izayoi-san, calm down." Kuro Usagi said, trying to calm the angry boy.

'While we are her out to nowhere, Kasukabe is suffering?!' He thought angrily.

'He must really care about Kasukabe-san. He's angry about her disappearance.' Asuka thought.

'He should just admit his feelings now. He's been refusing to accept the truth this whole trip.' Kuro Usagi thought.

The 2 girls nodded while closing their eyes not knowing the other nodded.

"Why are you guys nodding?" Izayoi asked, eyebrows raised.

They opened their eyes and immediately denied it.

"N-nothing!" They both said.

He just sighed not bothering to force the answer out of them.

"Now what do we do? The stupid bird broke and we don't have a clue to where we even are?!"

"Hey, look! There's a small village! Let's check it out!" Asuka said.

They turned around and indeed, there was a village to where Asuka pointed. Maybe they would get some clues on where they were!

* * *

**Yukino Tsukino: Hiya everyone! My first fanfiction ever seems to be a good story to you! I know you guys don't really need to wait long mostly because I just type them on the same day and just update them as fast as I can so I don't disappoint you. Hope you guys continue on reviewing! Thanks for reading my fanfiction and reviewing them! To those that don't like Yō suffering, I'm sorry.**

**But don't worry! The story continues! I'm thinking on finishing this one so don't worry! **

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**:D Yukino Tsukino signing off!**

* * *

Extra!: (Yō's POV)

Our journey is just beginning. As we continue traveling and working together, I'm sure our friendship and bonds will stay together!

We were currently helping out the fields. I was watering the seeds while Asuka-san plants them. Sakamaki-san hasn't really done anything but lean against the base of the tree. Shiroyasha-san has come to visit and was watching us work.

Kuro Usagi starts yelling at him.

"Izayoi-san! Aren't you going to come help?!"

"No. I'm bored and fielding the crops aren't fun."

"But Yō-san and Asuka-san are helping!"

"And Shiroyasha isn't."

Kuro Usagi became furious.

"Oi! Kasukabe! Ojou-san! Why don't we do a gift game on the fields?"

We immediately stopped what we doing, dropped them to the ground and appeared where the 2 were.

Kuro Usagi looked at us in shock.

"Aren't any of you guys going to help?!"

"I'm sure they were bored and just helped because you asked."

"We were bored." We replied monotonously.

"Mou! You guys are making Kuro Usagi angry!" She cried out.

"Are you stupid or something? We want to make you angry." He said, grinning.

"MOU!" She hit the 3 of us with a white fan she pulled out of nowhere.

Shiroyasha joined us.

"Don't worry, Kasukabe, Ojou-san." Sakamaki-san said.

"We have a plan to tease Kuro Usagi!" Shiroyasha-san said proudly.

"What are you planning?!" Kuro Usagi cried.

The 2 of us just grinned.

"I'll join." Asuka-san said.

"Me too. I want to tease Kuro Usagi more." I agreed.

"Yosh! Leave it to us!" Shiroyasha-san and Sakamaki-san said.

"MOU! YOU REALLY ARE THE PROBLEM CHILDREN!" Kuro Usagi yelled.

All of us just laughed.

Okay, so maybe our bonds will stay together after we tease Kuro Usagi.


	13. More Clues

_**Normal POV:**_

FLASHBACK:

"_Hey, look! There's a small village! Let's check it out!" Asuka said._

_They turned around and indeed, there was a village to where Asuka pointed. Maybe they would get some clues on where they were!_

FLASHBACK ENDS.

They ran to the small village…

Or what they considered a small village.

There were few people and most seemed old. Where were they exactly?

"Um, excuse me." Asuka said to an old lady passing by. The old lady looked at them.

"Do you know where we are?" Kuro Usagi asked.

The lady sighed.

"You're in a land where it was forgotten. It doesn't have a name anymore. All the youngsters of this village left. But 1 was obsessed with the power of a relic."

Their eyes widened.

"Who was this person and what's his/her name?" Izayoi asked.

"First, why not come to my home?"

They nodded and were led to a small building that looked like a hut.

"You see, the boy's name was Akira. He loved his parents more then anything else. But…They did 12 years ago in front of him."

The girls gave a small gasp.

"And so, when he heard about the secret of the relic, that it can bring back anyone alive by the cost of the relic's users life, he became obsessed and soon left when he was 12 years old."

"Is this true? It can bring back anyone from the dead?" Kuro Usagi asked.

The lady nodded. "But it requires the users life, the relics life. What he doesn't know that if he forces the relic user into doing it, it'll bring total destruction. It's true that a red crystal, a type of relic can control the relic user, but if she/he isn't cared for, if they are abused to no end, if they lose all hope to live and for their loved ones…This person will become a living weapon with nothing but to destroy. It's not to save anyone."

"Is there a way to defeat the living weapon?" Izayoi asked.

"Yes. Everything has a weakness."

They waited anxiously for the answer.

"There are 2 ways. Someone who loves and cares for this person will be able to make her/him stop. If not, you are doomed. The second is…to kill the relic user."

Their eyes widened in horror. Izayoi was in shock. They had to KILL Kasukabe Yō?!

"What's this red crystal?" Asuka asked.

"Ahhh. Yes, that. It allows her to calm down and use her powers freely without killing her. This thing also makes the relic user obey any command that put it in her. However, if she goes out of rage or anger, it will be useless."

"S-so…what if there isn't a person that loves or cares about her?" Kuro Usagi asked.

"Then you have to go with the second choice."

Izayoi gritted his teeth.

After that, they got up and thanked her. They started walking out of the village.

"Izayoi-san, maybe you should be one to love and care for her." Kuro Usagi said.

"_What?!"_

"That's reasonable."Asuka agreed. "You have been acting out of character ever since Kasukabe-san disappeared."

"No I didn't."

"Yes."

"No."

"See? Before, you probably would've said 'hmph!' and just walked away!"

Izayoi then started walking away.

Asuka and Kuro Usagi shook their heads. He is sooo denying the truth.

* * *

"FOUND IT!" Takuma said out loud.

He held a black box. He opened it and saw a red crystal. He then headed back to the experiment lab.

* * *

"Jin. Do you think they received the bird?" Lili asked.

"I don't know. Hopefully they did."

Leticia fell asleep soon because they hadn't slept very well.

"Hopefully, they will come save us."

* * *

Yō's eyes turned slowly into red. She closed it and tried to contain her anger.

'I can't let my emotions get the best of me.' She thought. 'I have to believe they will come. At least have some faith. I just have to!'

"Ara, the brat is still clinging on to life." Akira said amused. "And here I thought you were a weakling."

"She must be stronger than she looks." Sayuri complimented. "But do you really think they would come save you? When you guys were fighting that big battle before, you were just a hindrance. They must be ecstatic that the burden is gone." She said cruelly.

Yō looked down. It was true…The last big battle they had, she was nothing but a burden. She always got hurt and relied on her friends… She then blinked.

She…could speak to them…in…telepathy…!

'I'M SOOO STUPID! I COULD HAVE JUST TALKED TO THEM THAT WAY!?' She thought angrily.

But then again…She could be just burdening them by telling them where she was…

What should she do?

* * *

**Yukino Tsukino: I'll leave that decision to you viewers! **

** A. Would you want her to talk to them telepathy?**

** B. Would you want the chapters to be more of suspense and not tell them?**

** C. Would you want her to suffer more and not tell them?**

**Whatever choice wins, I'll go with it.**

**Think! Answer! Review! = TAR**

**Lol.**


	14. Confession?

**Yukino Tsukino:**

**A. 2**

**B. 0**

**C. 0**

**A it is. But a helpful review just gave me an idea. Thanks to only 2 reviews! Partly my fault though since I type too much and post it as soon as I can.**

_**Normal POV:**_

Yō painfully clutched the necklace around her neck.

She slowly opened her eyes and closed it. Her necklace glowed a bit.

* * *

Izayoi, along with Kuro Usagi and Asuka walked around for a while and STILL no signs of Kasukabe Yō. It was getting frustrating. For the 3. But Izayoi was just plain mad, angry, frustrated, and etc. He was also worried. Worried she lost hope that they would find her and she would transform and that they might actually have to kill her.

Asuka glanced at her golden haired friend. He should just get it over with and accept it. Or at least in her point of view. He better not think of a way to kill her. Or she's the one he's going to have to watch out for. Even if he is stronger.

Kuro Usagi also glanced at him. 'Hopefully he accepts his feelings for Yō-san. And quick.' She thought. 'Otherwise…I hate to think of him killing the person he has a crush on. He should just admit it. It was pretty obvious he was avoiding his feelings before. He should accept them…He isn't think of a way to kill her…I hope. Who knows what Izayoi-san is thinking.'

Izayoi noticed the 2 glancing at him and finally asked:

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

The 2 girls rolled their eyes and sighed.

"Izayoi-san…"

"Izayoi-san…"

He raised an eyebrow. What was going on in THEIR minds?

"You should just accept it." Kuro Usagi said bluntly.

"Accept what?"

"Are you really that dense? You should just accept your feelings for Kasukabe-san instead of avoiding it."

A faint blush appeared on his cheeks but they disappeared as soon as they appeared. The 2 failed to notice this.

"There's no way I like a quiet girl like her."

"Izayoi-san, it's pretty obvious you're lying to yourself." Kuro Usagi said.

"Shut up already." He said and walked away.

The 2 looked at each other. They just sighed. He was DEFINITELY avoiding it.

They just continued walking until a voice rang in their heads.

"Sakamaki-san. Asuka-san. Kuro Usagi. Jin. Lili. Leticia. Can you hear me?"

They blinked. That voice sounded exactly like Yō's?!

"Kasukabe/ Yō-san/Kasukabe-san?!" They yelled in shock.

"Even if you can't hear me, I just wanted to tell you that I'm probably going to be dead now…"

They looked at each other in complete HORROR.

"_What?!_" Izayoi yelled. He really didn't want to lose a friend. Was it true? Did she lose hope already?

"The relic is completely taking over my body. I bet I can't move even now. I think my legs will be crippled all over again." She gave a small laugh. "But wouldn't that be fine for you? I was just a useless human being, not being able to do anything. I also got hurt and was weak, pathetic, and some nobody who never had any friends because of my disability to walk. You guys were my best friends who I would give my life to save. I was really happy. I was really happy when I finally had friends who I could trust and who protected me. My only regret would probably be that I wasn't any help. That I won't spend any more time with you. But I don't regret going to No Names. I hope you guys have a happy life. I don't want to say goodbye…That's why instead I'll say…Thank you for everything. Thank you for everything you did for me. Please be happy.

She said her last words to Izayoi and her words completely disappeared.

The 3 had tears in their eyes. Even Izayoi had a tear fall.

Asuka got down on her knees. "No way…How could she think she was a burden…"

Kuro Usagi was sobbing.

Izayoi punched the mountain wall which left a dent. He was silently crying.

'Kasukabe…I'm so sorry…I let you fall into their hands…I…' He thought sadly.

"Yō-san." Kuro Usagi cried.

…

"No way…This is the end for…"Jin said quietly.

There were tears in their eyes. They hadn't known she was suffering and thought of herself as some nobody and a useless human being…

"Jin! Lili! We have to save her!" Leticia cried to her friends.

"But how do we get out of here? And the 2 of us don't have any special power like yours Leticia." Lili said.

The 2 hit the ground with their hands. (Leticia and Jin)

"Kuso!"They said.

Lili felt helpless. They couldn't her. And from the message she gave them, Izayoi, Asuka, and Kuro Usagi weren't able to help her either.

…What were they supposed to do?

* * *

Takuma arrived at their secret hideout. He was sure this was the relic they were looking for.

"Oi! AKIRA! SAYURI!" He yelled.

"WHAT?! CAN'T YOU BE QUIET, BROTHER?!" A female voice yelled back at him.

"And here I found the relic, I don't get at least a 'welcome back' you jerks?!"

At the words, 'I found the relic,' they immediately ran into him.

Really. They just knocked him out the hideout and he hit a tree pretty hard.

"O-ow."

"You found the relic?!" Akira shouted, seeming to feel relieved.

Jerks. They didn't even care about him!?

"Yeah, I found it." He replied, nursing his injured head.

Akira checked inside. There was a shining red crystal. Now there plan was a success.

What will happen to Yō? Will her life just end like this?

* * *

Izayoi had tears in his eyes as he was angry about Yō. He blamed himself for letting herself be captured.

He remembered the words she said to him that she only told him.

"I love you. Thank you and be happy."

* * *

**Yukino Tsukino: Heehee! Just as you requested CodeGreassLelouchC.C and ZingyHall!**

**What do you guys think? Please leave a review viewers!**

**I'm considering on whether to make it a sequel or not. Maybe yes. **

**:D I hope I get more reviews! Please don't send me a hate review!**


	15. Frenzy Mode

**Yukino Tsukino: Umm, first of all, I never said that this was finished nor did I sayI ma de her die. And I'm not that heartless! Where did you guys get the idea I made her die or the last chapter was the end? This is a ****Yō x Izayoi fanfiction you know…I wasn't just going to end her life like that! Well anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing this! Chapter 15 is up**

* * *

_**Normal POV:**_

Yō was having a hard time breathing. The relic was completely taking over her. She then saw a red crystal in front of her. _That was!_

"Heh. Poor girl. She's gonna die at such a young age." Sayuri said.

"Too bad for her. Now let's fuse it into her body."

Yō screamed as it painfully fused into her body. Her eyes shut down and she just floated in the container. Not making a sound.

"What? Did it already kill her? What a waste."

Suddenly, a growl filled the silent room. The 3 were shocked in horror as they see Yō transforming but not into her powerful weapon.

"W-What is that?!" Sayuri cried out.

"N-No! This wasn't supposed to happen!" Akira cried.

"R-Run away!" Takuma shouted.

Yō transformed into her frenzy mode. She had complete red eyes with her body being covered in black and red.

She made another roar as they ran out.

…

"Ojou-san! Kuro Usagi! Look at that!"

The 2 turned and dropped their jaws. Red and black clouds started coming in taking over the white clouds.

So then…WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?!

They got their answer when a loud roar came at them.

Izayoi then ran in the direction of the where the clouds were coming from and saw the 3 he was looking for. He grabbed the leader by the collar.

"Teme!" Izayoi growled. "You should be glad I didn't kill you that day. What did you to Kasukabe?!"

"Why did she turn into that?!" Akira cried out.

Izayoi explained what the old lady said to them. Their eyes widened in horror.

"I-I never wanted this to happen! I just…" Akira trailed off.

"You almost kill her and you say you didn't want this to happen?!" Izayoi shouted.

Then blobs of nothing came toward them. "What are those?"

"They are called noises. For some reason. They turn people into charcoal to whomever it touches them and the only one able to defeat them is the relic user." Sayuri explained.

"Tch. Get out of my way!" Izayoi shouted heading straight for them.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! ARE YOU PLAIN STUPID?!" The 3 shouted.

He aimed his fist at them.

What will happen?! Will he turn to charcoal?

* * *

**Yukino Tsukino: I know, short chapter. Please review!**


	16. Manipulated?

**Yukino Tsukino: :D I made more chapters because your reviews made me so happy!**

* * *

_**Normal POV:**_

Izayoi punched the Noise and for some strange reason, he didn't change into charcoal.

They all blinked. How did he not turn into charcoal?

"WHAT THE-?!" Izayoi suddenly yelled.

They put their attention to his hand and saw it was bright red.

"I think someone is manipulating them and changed things so that they burned anything they touch!" Takuma shouted.

Suddenly Akira's eyes which were once red, turned black. A black spirit looking ghost had an evil smile. It laughed and then floated away.

Akira nursed his head which felt like he just crashed himself into a wall.

"That thing must have been manipulating him and took over his body because of his pain and sadness." Izayoi muttered.

"W-What happened?"Akira asked.

The other 2 looked confused and looked at him as if he just lost his mind.

"Sayuri? Takuma? What are we doing here? Weren't we researching the relics?"

"This guy must have been manipulated and doesn't remember a thing." Izayoi said.

"And who are you?"

"Izayoi Sakamaki. But to keep the explanation short, you tortured a girl with a relic inside her after kidnapping her and this is the result."

Akira turned and his eyes widened with horror.

"Izayoi Sakamaki." Takuma said. "You go on ahead. We'll back you up."

"The one who manipulated Akira must have been one of the ones who wanted to have this world destroyed. But all we wanted was to see our family again so we joined Akira but we never knew he was being manipulated. Come to think about it…I think I remember Yō from somewhere…"

Izayoi rolled his eyes. "And if she's your friend, she'd feel insulted."

"Anyway, we'll back you up. Where is that bunny and the girl with the red dress you were with? I thought you were together?" Takuma asked.

…Oh no.

He had completely forgotten about those 2 because he was more concerned about Yō.

He also remembered that there were man-eating plants when he got here…Were they ok?

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed.

Man-eating plants with huge teeth were chasing them. Kuro Usagi carried Asuka and ran as fast as she could. They ran and finally saw Izayoi with the 3.

"IZAYOI-SAN! How could you just leave us like that?!" Kuro Usagi cried unhappily.

"Oh, you're finally here." He said, grinning.

Ticked off marks were on their heads. They grabbed a white fan out of nowhere and immediately started whacking him with it.

"Kono! Kono! Kono! Kono!" Kuro Usagi said while whacking him.

"Sorry to interrupt." Akira said. "But we have bigger problems to worry about instead. Your friend, Kasukabe Yō, is in grave danger. You 3 will head on while we back you up. We can take on these noises without getting hurt because we have these."

He held up a sword. "This sword can erase any noises in the vicinity. It works sort of like a relic."

They nodded. "Izayoi-san, Asuka-san. Let's go."

"Aa!"

Akira and his friends started clearing away a path for them so they won't get hurt. They made their opening and the 3 sprinted. There they saw a building which looked like a lab. They went inside.

Will they be able to save their friend in time?


	17. Controlled and a Memory

**Yukino Tsukino: :D I made more chapters because your reviews made me so happy!**

* * *

_**Normal POV:**_

Ugh.

Right when they entered, they got attacked and were each sent to an opposite direction but each got hit into a wall.

They got up and saw a figure cloaked in red and black and had red eyes.

"Get out of my way!" Izayoi yelled and aimed his fists at the figure.

Sadly, he had no idea that this WAS the person he was looking for.

The figure just attacked and injured his shoulder. It seemed he had done no damage though.

"You foolish human."The strange black ghost thingy appeared.

"What did you say?!"

"That person you are fighting with is the same person you were looking for!"

3 pairs of eyes were wide open and turned to look at the figure.

It glared at them and the figure's right hand turned into a lance.

It aimed at no one in particular and scratched Asuka.

"Izayoi-san! How are we supposed to beat her? We don't want to hurt her. She's our friend, isn't she?!" Kuro Usagi shouted at him.

"I know! I know!" He shouted back.

'Grr. How am I supposed to fight without hurting her?' He thought.

Suddenly the figure ran off and noises replaced her absence.

"Izayoi-san! Leave this to us! Go after Kasukabe-san!" Asuka shouted.

Asuka held her gift card. Fortunately, the experimental lab was big enough for her to summon…

"Dean!"

The golem appeared and destroyed the noises.

Izayoi took the chance to run and look for Yō. He hoped she turns back to normal.

…

Yō was locked somewhere deep away in her heart. She opened her eyes and saw everything was blue.

"I'm…always…alone."She said slowly.

And then another voice appeared.

"That's right. You were always alone. No cared about you before. They were just using you for your gift! Just sleep peacefully and you will dream the world you want. Summon the monster to destroy the world that made you suffer!"

"But if I summon it…It will destroy Sakamaki-san…Asuka-san…Kuro Usagi…and everyone else."

"It doesn't matter. They don't care about you. Just make them suffer. You were suffering for a long time. No one cared. Just let the darkness take you."

'But I…' Yō thought. 'have to…'

She closed her eyes.

…

"KASUKABE! Where are you?!" Izayoi yelled.

He knew she wasn't going to answer but she was sure making it hard for him to find her.

"Just where did that girl run off to?" He wondered as he ran into another direction.

* * *

"Oi! Akira! More just keep on coming! Do you know what will destroy them once and for all?" Takuma shouted.

"I think it's either Yō-chan calms down or is killed! I really don't want to go with option 2!" Akira shouted back.

Yes, that's right. It's because she was an important childhood friend. But because the black spirit controlled him, he had no recollection about his childhood friend. Nor did he know what he did to her until the others told him the truth.

"She might gain conscious soon! But they better hurry! We can't hold them off forever!" Sayuri cried.

"They better not have killed her!" Akira replied.

They didn't want to lose another important person to them.

* * *

**What do you think will happen to them? Your choice!**

**A. Get ****Y****ō killed. She sacrifices herself to save them and dies in the process.**

**B. They snap her out of it but she disappears.**

**C. Mysterious story. I choose and you guys wait for the story.**

**D. Both a and b.**

* * *

Childhood Memory:

_"Yō-chan!" A small girl with brown hair said cheerfully._

_"Sayuri-chan!" A small brunette replied._

_"Where are Akira-kun and Takuma-niisan?"_

_"I thought they were with you!"_

_"Oi! Yō! Imouto!" A boy with spiky brown hair shouted._

_"There you are! We were looking for you everywhere!" A boy about their age and spiky black hair said._

_"You guys were taking so long! I went to go search for her myself and thought you were with her!" Sayuri replied._

_"I can't believe you." Her brother said._

_"Well, she wouldn't be anywhere else except the hospital." Akira replied._

_"I'm sorry. You probably don't want to be here..."Yō said sadly._

_The 3 turn to her with wide eyes and quickly shook their heads._

_"That's not true! You're our friend! We won't just leave you here alone!" Akira said quickly._

_"That's a promise!" Takuma said._

But they disappeared for some reason. Some thought they ran away from home. Some thought they were kidnapped and others thought they died.

Yō felt lonely but her dad came and cheered her up now and then. It became 2 months when they disappeared. 1 month later, she received the necklace and the incident between the relic occured. And another 2 months later, she got an invitation to No Names.

What she didn't know was that their parents died and they were looking for the relic. They also not wanted their parents to be resurrected but it was said that if they cared about that person, they will heal any injuries or problems with the human body. That was the main reason they wanted it. To cure her disabled legs and resurrect their families. What they didn't know was that the black spirit took over his body while in search of the relic and intentionally injured their friend. They didn't know that she could now walk because of the necklace her father gave. So they didn't know it was her. Nor did they know that she, their friend, the same friend they wanted to help, joined the No Names because they weren't in touch for soo long.

Now they know. They know that this incident won't be forgiven. They had hurted Yō and they couldn't forgive themselves.

They hoped her new friends could save her.

They wanted her to be alive and safe. To be smiling. Not to suffer the consequences of the relic.

They hoped...they could get a second chance...


	18. Don't accept death!

**Yukino Tsukino: I apologize for those who wanted to pick but as I said before, I just type and post as quickly as I can. Though I saw the reviews before I posted this. :D**

_**Normal POV:**_

Izayoi found her and was battling it out.

"Kasukabe! Snap out of it!" He yelled.

She didn't seem to have heard him and just continued striking.

"KASUKABE! WAKE UP!" He shouted.

…

"…Kasukabe! Snap out of it!"

…Sakamaki-san?

She opened her eyes and once again she saw nothing.

"Kasukabe! Wake up!" His yelling was faint but she could clearly hear him now.

'Where am I?'

"Just sleep. Ignore the man who is trying to call out to you."

'Call…out…to me?'

"Who are you?"

"I'm the dark side of you. The one who has been lonely with nothing. People abandon you and use you until you are no longer needed. No one cares about you. You were always alone." It continued.

"You're wrong. I have friends who I can depend on."

"And yet they didn't try to find you and let you suffer for so long."

"You're wrong!"

"I'm not wrong. Why don't we let you fuse your body with the red relic?"

"What are you talk-AHHHHH!" She screamed as a relic she saw before went into her body painfully.

"Sakamaki…san…."

She went into unconsciousness.

…

"Kasukabe!" He shouted one more time hoping she would hear him.

Then she stopped.

He raised an eyebrow as he panted. He was losing energy because she was incredibly strong.

Then a dark light that was crackling suddenly engulfed her.

His eyes widened as it sucked him up along with her.

He met a large black figure that was 10 times his size. It was black and had red eyes. Who was this?

Everything around him was pitch black but he could see the giants big red eyes.

"What have you done to Kasukabe?!"

It said nothing. It aimed its fists at him. He dodged despite being tired.

"Kasukabe! No matter what happens, I will definitely save you! That's why, don't you die on me!"

(I know. Complete OC. But hey, this is supposed to be Izayoi and Yō pairing. He has to at least care. Not treat her like a nuisance.)

He aimed his fists and hit it with its own fist.

'Because I-!'

…

"Kasukabe! No matter what happens, I will definitely save you! That's why, don't you die on me!" She heard Izayoi say.

"Sakamaki-san." She said, eyes still closed.

"Why would he go so far?" It said. (The black evil thingy)

Then they heard:

"Don"t accept death!"

Yō's eyes were still closed but opened a bit. She started remembering about her past.

"_Don't accept death! Don't die!_ Don't lose to death!"

Yō opened her eyes. 'That's right. I can't die right now. Everyone is waiting for me...I have to live. Even if my life is of no use, even if I want to disappear for being a weakling; I can still use this life to save others! To protect them! My important and precious…Friends!'

She got up and glared at the spirit in front of her.

"I can't be defeated now! I will fight you and defeat you!"

The spirit just laughed.

"Then, let's see your will to fight!"

They somehow summoned swords and aimed for each other.

"CLING!"

"I won't lose!"

…

Izayoi continued fighting the big thing in front of him.

"Yō! Please! Don't die!"

He then got hit when his guard was down. He crashed into a wall and it made a huge crater behind him.

'Don't die. I don't want you to die. Because I…love you.'


	19. Safe

**Yukino Tsukino: I think Chapter 20 will be the ending and I'll create a 2****nd**** sequel for this. Maybe a love story conflict between Izayoi and Akira.**

**IzayoixY****ōxAkira**

**Yeah! Maybe! Read on!**

* * *

_**Normal POV:**_

Izayoi said his final word before getting knocked unconscious.

…

Yō then started glowing. She was glowing white in the center of her heart. The relic was glowing within her. She blinked. She then transformed into Gungnir X-Drive mode. (If you don't have a clue, you can either Google it or watch Senki Zesshou Symphogear. There are 2 seasons, by the way.)

"A-Amazing…I've grown orange wings?" She said, awed by her new transformation.

"So…Is this your ultimate power? Amazing but not good enough!" The black spirit yelled and headed straight for her.

Yō then aimed her fists and punched her, immediately destroying her to her surprise.

The dimensional space around them disappeared as well as her new form. She began glowing but stopped once her feet was on the ground. Then to her horror, she noticed Izayoi crashed to the wall, blood on his face and mouth. She quickly ran to him.

"Sakamaki-san! Please be okay!" She cried.

To her relief he wasn't dead but he lost too much blood.

As if on cue, all her friends came. They quickly picked him up and ran to get medical help. Yō and Akira stayed behind to unlock the cell the poor kids were in.

"Yō-san!" Jin said happily. The 3 were unharmed but hungry and thirsty. They were locked in there for a long time after all. Akira and the others gave them food but because they were fighting for 2 days straight…Yeah, they would get hungry.

They rushed out and found the others who were inside a room. Izayoi had his head covered in bandages and body as well. He obtained a lot of injuries.

The others had scratches as well and Sayuri had a broken leg as to why she is using a crutch.

"We're so glad you're back to normal. And I apologize for what I did." Akira apologized.

The 3 bowed in apology.

"It's fine! Everyone is ok, I hope?" Yō asked.

They nodded.

Sayuri suddenly smiled.

"And you're walking! I never knew that!"

Yō smiled. "This necklace allows me to walk. If I don't have it, I can't walk."

Sayuri sighed in relief. "Good thing I didn't take it off you then!"

Yō raised an eyebrow. "And what do you mean by that?"

Sayuri laughed nervously. "Ehehe…I removed the relic that was coming out of you and noticed the necklace. I thought it was strange you wear that thing every day but I didn't take it off."

Yō gave a fake glare. Sayuri then gave a bright smile.

"Kasukabe-san, why don't you speak with your old childhood friends who _abused _you? You can speak to them while we watch Izayoi-san. It has been a while since you spoke with them." Asuka interrupted.

Yō gave her a happy look and the 4 friends went to another room and talked for a bit.

* * *

**So…Are you ready for the next chapter?!**

**Don't worry! Another sequel will come about them! Review about any ideas you would like to give! If you don't want the sequel…you can tell me that too! :) Anyway…Please REVIEW!**


	20. The End of the Adventure?

**Yukino Tsukino: Well…I don't know what to say! Last chapter! But another sequel!**

**:D Please review if you want another sequel or not~!**

* * *

_**Normal POV:**_

Izayoi opened his eyes. He noticed his body was wrapped in bandages. He saw Yō resting her head on her arm, asleep on the bed he was lying on.

He looked around and noticed he and Yō were the only ones in the room. Where were the others?

Yō then stirred from her sleep and rubbed her eyes. Her eyes widened as she saw Izayoi awake and he just smirked back at her.

She smiled.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Where are we?"

"In a village. We asked for medical treatment because you were seriously injured."

They were soon engulfed in silence. It was silent until…

"…I'm sorry."

He frowned. "For what?"

"Well…I got you injured. I hurted you…"She said quietly.

He smiled. "It doesn't matter."

She smiled back at him. "Thank you. For saving me."

His head plopped back onto the pillow. She looked at him in concern.

"Are you ok?"

He nodded. "Just tired. I'm gonna rest a bit."

She nodded, understandingly.

He fell back asleep.

A few hours later…

He woke up again. He felt much better. Then suddenly his door opened and Yō appeared with a tray in her hands.

"Oh! You're awake! That's great! I brought you some porridge they made and some water."

He nodded.

"We talked with the doctors and they said you can walk around today sometime in the evening. We will be leaving at that time too."

He smirked. "I just get better and I already have to travel?"

Yō smiled. "The other 3 decided to join the No Names."

"The other 3? Oh, the ones who kidnapped you?"

"So mean! They are my childhood friends!"

"Yeah, sure. Childhood friends that hurted you."

"Mou!"

"Hahaha!"

…

Izayoi became a lot better. They headed back to the No Names and Izayoi relaxed on his own bed.

He smirked because of the adventure they had.

He hoped they could make fun memories together.

He suddenly blushed remembering what he said when he was fighting.

* * *

Yō sat on her bed. She hoped this was the end of a dangerous fight.

She looked up.

She wondered…if he felt the same…

* * *

**Well…It's not exactly a Yō fanfiction…yet! I decided to make a sequel about it! I've decided to take a break though so the new sequel will come in probably about 3 days…or 2 days considering I just post whenever I think it is finished. Hope you can wait! Well…Thank you so much for reading my story! Read the next sequel **_**"Love Rivalry! Rivals for her love!"**_

_**:D **_**I think the next sequel will be longer than this!**


End file.
